Daily Tasks
Daily Tasks This is a list of activities that you do every time you sign in in order to get the maximum benefit like gold , gems, gear, speeds and so on with out spending money in game. By doing these things you can get Truce agreements (Bubbles) to stay protected most of the time. (I will post another Page on how to stay Bubbled 24/7) Some of these tasks combine like taxes can finish a quest which gets 2 things done at once , I will try to separate these things And put them in order of how you should do it for the best benefit but you should always check available quests and do it if you can first, it goes faster that way. # 1.Always check the time on your Bubble by clicking on castle , and city buff - Mark how long you have ( if it will come down that day back out of game and set an alarm or timer for AT LEAST 30 minutes before it will go down) 2. Levy gold by clicking on castle and Levy and do all your free ones (DO not collect from warehouse yet even though it is tempting or collect troops or traps these are possible quests) 3. Click on shrine and Offer a tribute or 25 gems (very important to do at least once a day and 1 day twice) 4. Click on shrine again and get daily rewards if it did not automatically pop up. (donating to the shrine as pointed out above increases rewards for the next week and maintains it at the higher level) 5. Click on the wall and do patrol (if you have a high enough wall) Now DO NOT ACCEPT JUST ANYTHING. ''Only accept Monarch gear or anything Orange or Purple! '' everything else you get from monsters and bosses. Refresh until these things pop up. Now I patrol for 10 Monarch gear a day and usually get at least 1 or 2 lv 3 gears. it costs and average of 200 Gold (one level 4 Goblin or 2 level 1 goblins Not much at all) and 210 gems. (if you hit a gem mine or 3 a week you should have plenty for bubbles and this with out spending) Monarch Gear is your power in this game as it adds to your power, increases speed of most actions you do, the higher level you have the faster and better you do things and less wounded you get depending on what you equip! '''(there will be another page for this just know it is very important and this is one of the fastest and cheapest ways to get it fast) 6. Claim prize on cart and gift in bottom left corner of screen if there. 7. IF YOU ARE keep 21 or bigger set materials making in research factory otherwise go to next step. 8. Start new research if needed (remember to check your crown first) 9. Click on tavern and go to wheel, you will automatically get 100 coins a day up until you have 500 coins. You can choose to use them individually or wait until you have 500 and add 400 and do the 900 coin selection to get '''10 Items instead of 9. Select general in the middle - you need to have VIP to use them for better chance buffs. I usually activate a 30 minute VIP at least before doing this. while VIP active do next task. 10. Check recruit and see if there are any generals you want or can afford it refreshes every few hours Gold historic are best , look at portraits to see special skills so you have in mind what to look for. 11. Go to menu and bring up quests and check what the are , click all normal ones you have completed and go to daily ones. Now while VIP is active use your best general and instantly complete as many red , purple, blue bounties as the take longest then start one with a general (not your best unless you plan on gathering for awhile) that has the stat needed or highest % of that stat. Now complete quests you can (traps , troop, collecting what ever or go kill a monster or 5 and help alliance members BUT only do as quest requests if you can fast because it may lead to any of the following tasks. These can be in any order just check quests first Donate to Alliance science until the time is 3:30 (so you don't accidentally cause it to lock you out), this way you can donate periodically during your time on and if the quest shows up again you can donate sooner. The more you donate the more Alliance points you get to spend in the store (3 day bubbles!!!) Help alliance members Collect resources otherwise known as RSS in game from warehouse. Go to Market and tax resources Click market again and go to black market- get anything that takes resources as you will need it later , also if it is one resource for another get it because you can get free resources even if the next refresh is the opposite example - you see 1m food for 800k wood get it and you have 200 more food than you used in wood, refresh and you see 1m wood for 800k food get it and you now have all your wood back plus 200k extra food and 200 extra wood than you started with. Use all your free refreshes. Start new build CHECK YOUR CROWN '''Always put biggest build like keep or wall in second slot (costs 300 gems for 3 days but if you schedule keep 21 with 60 days to build you get 57 free days unless you speed of course) I usually use first slot for resource fields and second slot for main buildings. Collect troops and start new '''CHECK YOUR CROWN Collect traps and start new CHECK YOUR CROWN start new gear in Forge if needed CHECK YOUR CROWN Send out gatherers ( I make lv 1 foot for this as they are cheap to make, cheap to keep and cheap to heal if hit) CHECK YOU HORN FOR LOAD OR INCREASED MARCH AND YOUR CRYSTAL FOR WHAT YOU ARE COLLECTING. if you are collecting more than one type of resource wait until the hit the tile and change crystal for next tile. Now take your best general (if you put him there like you should of) off the wall and put a day general on there. and rally , kill monsters or what ever else you choose to do. Donate to science periodically during play to get those points!! Ready to sign off ? Check your Bubble! Put best General on the wall and make final Alliance science donations until it is red (it locks for 4 hours) . Now sign off and check you Alarms for Bubble you should at least have 2 set One for an hour or 2 before popping and one 30 minutes before. Snooze and don't turn it off until you have replaced your bubble. You do not want to be farmed and troops killed it is a pain to always recover from that and cost way to much time and rss that could be used to make you bigger and better!! On a final note every weekend there is a World boss- hit him 5 times for massive gems, gold and gear as well as other stuff , even if you send 100 troops you still get 100 gems a hit and gold and gear at the end. (500 free gems for bubbles and patrolling for gear!) Any questions please ask Raven / Meraiah P.S. Don't forget to ALWAYS check you crown